La bête
by Sentenza
Summary: Matter can not be created nor destroyed, you can just turn it in to something else. WARNINGS: gore, mPreg, werewolves, Beast, dubCon, pregnancy is scary, disturbing imagery, some fluff in the middle, norsekink prompt, top!Thor.
1. Chapter 1

The beast had been enormous. A massive, wolf-like, wild thing. Not exactly what Loki had been expecting when his brother had barged in his rooms with the news of a mysterious creature terrorizing the western villages.

When word of the beast had reached the court, Thor and his marry band could not refuse such a gluttonous opportunity for adventure. Hasty in his impatience Thor had not took time to gather informations or spin a strategy, he barely had time to drag Loki with him in his rush for glory.

Such a fool.

* * *

Teeth the size of a hunting knife sank in his shoulder dying the end of his flaxen hair red, and charges of pain run down his arm, making his left hand convulse. Thor smile flashed through his red-painted face. The Beast head was just within Mjolnir's reach.

The hammer descended with shattering force between the yellow eyes of the Beast, it's frontal bones splintering with a wet crunch, showing the pale gray matter underneath.

* * *

A sensation like pin and needles woke Thor from the see of blackness he was floating in, between the feeble light of the rising sun and his unfocused eyes, he could barely make out his brother's grim face, Loki's spindly hands hovering on the shredded tendons of his shoulder, bathing them in green light.

"Thor!" said Fandral popping in his field of vision "How do you feel, my friend?".

"Don't answer!" snapped Loki. Thor closed his mouth with an apologetic smile, his head was still reeling but the coldness from the loss of blood was slowly receding.

"Thor, please, don't move." huffed Loki, his green eyes trained on his healing joint.

"'M not moving..."

"Yes! Yes you..." the vitriolic rebuttal died on the sorcerer lips, with effort Thor turned his head to the side, his gaze taking in his left hand where a carousel of tremors was shaking his limb, his fingers clenching and unclenching spasmodically and Thor could feel none of it.

"Loki-Loki I'm not... I cant' feel it! I'm not-"

"Thor! Don't worry, just- Fandral! Keep him still!"

The last thing Thor felt, before losing consciousness for the second time that day, was his friend's weight pushing him in to the ground and Loki's frantic voice.

* * *

No one at the Palace had been able to identify the Beast, it's carcass decomposing at incredible speed, the purplish flesh practically melting off of the ivory bones. Even Loki, who had seen the animal with his eyes and was himself a renowned scholar, had no idea concerning the nature of such a monster.

"It was a wolf... If wolves could be 13 feet tall and thrice as long, that is."

"This wonderous creature of which you speak, Prince Loki" said the augur carding his bony fingers in his long beard. "Was it, maybe, provided with some kind of poison or foul secretion?"

"None that I could see."

"Mmh, this is no good news, Prince. As long as we cannot discern the identity of the Beast, I fear the ailment which your Brother is undergoing will remain uncured."

Since Thor had been brought home, his condition had been worsening considerably, the tremors had turned in to violent spasms, leaving him gasping and writhing in the sweat-soaked linens of his bed. The fever which had struck him, could have been explained easily with an infection of his injured shoulder but, and this was the strangest thing in Loki's eyes, the wound appeared clean, the flesh was a healthy red, with no trace of bacteria or fungi. Loki had spent hours trying to mend the shredded tissues but the wound simply wouldn't close, the only thing he could do was stop the hemorragia and wait.

The Augurs at the court could only confirm that the wound, while inflicted by a physical being, had a supernatural connotation, something that was contrasting the Healers work and even Loki's magic.

It was already dark when Loki finally left the dungeons of the Palace, the fumes of the alembics still clinging to his hair and skin. The full Moon outside bathed the tall corridors with a silvery sheen illuminating his steps and when his stomach cramped with a gurgling sound, Loki pressed a hand to his belly. He had been so absorbed in his researches that he had totally forgot to dine, he was probably too late to find something in the feasting hall, but it was never too late for scavenging something from the kitchens. He turned toward the stairs that led to the lower floors when an echoing groan stopped him.

He turned his head to the corridor at his left, where a tremulous, golden blade of light spilled from the open door of the Healing Chambers.

He bit his lip turning his head toward the bottom of the stairs. The pained sounds of his sick brother had no effect on him, none at all. After all, Thor was the sole responsible for what had befallen him. He was reckless, and stupid, and arrogant, if he had just took the time to study a strategy, to ask Loki for his opinion... Another low groan ricocheted from the walls of the dark corridor.

Loki heaved a sigh.

The tall oak doors of the Healing Chambers opened without a sound under his hands, revealing the stone floors bathed in the warm light of a small fireplace where the potions that were being brewed bubbled constantly, diffusing the room with the strong smell of herbs and poultices.

"My son." said Frigga extending her free hand toward Loki, the other one busied pressing a wet cloth to Thor's burning forehead.

"How is he?" Loki asked, compelled only by his mother sad but hopeful smile, he was aware that his and Thor's growing apart was weighing heavily on their mother's shoulders.

"He is fighting, as always." answered Frigga rinsing the cloth in a shallow china basin by the bed.

"As always..." repeated Loki.

"Oh, Loki. You know your broth-"

"The servants..." Thor's raspy voice cut like a blade through the room. His feverish eyes where clouded, wet hair plastered to his clammy skin.

"The servants, I can hear them moving- … moving in the other wings of the palace!" said Thor with a mad grin on his face. "The mouses are scurrying away in the dungeons and the horses scrape their hooves in the stables, near the north wall!"

"Hush, brother" said Loki watching Frigga bring a tremulous hand to her lips. "you are upsetting Mother."

"Oh, brother... " wheezed Thor, a tired lough stealing what little air he had left in his water-filled lungs. "My dear, dear brother." The God reached a trembling hand toward Loki. He didn't know why, but his heart had started to race in his chest, where this the final moments of his brother? Was this going to be the end of the mighty Thor, God of Thunders, in a hospital bed, mind clouded with fever and madness? Loki had stared to bow toward the outstretched hand, straining to hear his brother's fractured words, when with lightning speed Thor's finger grabbed his hair.

Frigga stood with a shout, the china basin crashing to the floor.

"Thor! Thor what are you-!" Loki flailed wildly trying to loosen Thor's grip from his tresses.

"Hush, brother, hush!" bit out Thor, repeating Loki's earlier words from behind clenched teeth.

The hand in his hair pulled viciously and Thor almost smashed his forehead with his own. Loki could hear his mother's calls for help and when he opened his watering eyes, locking them with his brother's one, it was like watching a stain of thick oil spread in a glass of water. The light blue of his brother's irises was slowly being eaten away by a sickening yellow. Finally, with another powerful convulsion, the hand in his hair let go and Loki fall to the floor gasping for air.

Thor was still arching and howling in pain when the Healers barged in to the room followed by five guards.

"Quick, restrain him!" said the Head Healer to the wide eyed guards.

In a second, five men where trying to pin Thor to the bed in a whirlwind of limbs and curses.

"There's blood coming out of his mouth!"

"Don't let him bite his tongue!"

"Sir, it's- it's not the tongue! He is..."

Loki was still on the floor when something small fall near him. He reached for it with a trembling hand, the golden light of the candle illuminating his bloodied fingers holding a tooth.

"Sir, this is all very strange!" stammered a nurse to the Head Healer.

With a snarl, Thor threw the guard holding his right arm against one of the empty beds, the two guards holding his legs soon following the first.

His brother was now standing on his bed, a red waterfall cascading from his mouth where a new set of sharp teeth was pushing out the old ones, the yellow in his eyes had spread to the white sclera and the red flesh of his injured shoulder seemed to bubble and pulse. Loki crawled back toward the wall while the remaining guards and healers tried to subdue his raving brother, he had almost reached the door when Thor flung a fully armored guard in his direction. The last thing he felt was the crack of his skull impacting against the wall.

* * *

"Here he is!" said a voice cutting through the darkness. Something heavy was lifted from him and light and air flooded back to Loki in a grateful rush.

"What- ...my brother, Mother, is she..."

"She is fine, Loki" said Odin, while a couple of guards dragged him to his feet. "As for you brother, he is in the dungeons."

"The... dungeons?"

"Yes. Tell me Loki, have you ever heard about _lycantrophia_, before?"

"_Lycantrophia_? Surely you jest, Father!" said Loki rubbing his aching forehead.

When Odin did nothing more then stare at him with his cold, blue eye, Loki took a deep breath and closed his lids.

* * *

Descending to the dungeons Loki took in the destruction caused by his brother the previous night. He had killed at last eleven people and injured twenty before the palace guards were able to stop him. While Loki stepped inside the darkness of the dungeons, the pieces in his head started to shift and click together. The Beast had probably infected- no, infused his brother with it's essence. If so, the enormous wolf of the Western Woods was no mere beast grown too much, but rather a Spirit incarnated, something older even than the Gods themselves.

"I'm here to see my brother."

The guard stepped aside, opening the sturdy door to let Loki in.

When his eyes landed on his brother he had half a mind to turn back and get out. Thor was completely naked, dried blood covered him almost from head to toe, he was kneeling on the dirty floor and his arms were spread above his head with thick chains.

Loki would have been a liar -a worse one than he already was, at least- if he said that seeing his glorious brother in such state, didn't bring a smile to his face. The Trickster bit his lip and cleared his throat.

"So... How have you been?"

Thor lifted his tangled head, once-more-blue eyes fixed him from behind a thick curtain of dirty blond hair, the sclera of his left eye was completely red and he seemed to sport an impressive collection of cuts and bruises all over his body.

"You don't feel like talking, I got it."

His brother gave a pathetic cough, the chains connected to his arms rattling and chiming musically. Loki huffed in irritation, there must have been a way to get rid of this annoying conscience ruining his mood when, finally, he had the chance to bathe in his brother's disgrace!

He picked up a bowl from the floor and walked to a faucet at the other side of the room, rinsed it a couple of times and filled it with fresh water.

"Come on, drink..." said Loki softly, kneeling by his brother and pressing the rim of the bowl to Thor's chapped lips.

Loki kept the matted hair out of his face while Thor took small sips of water.

"I know what you are thinking." said Loki with an almost casual tone, putting the bowl down and unclipping his cloak from his shoulders. "And you are wrong. As usual."

Pale hands clutching green fabric hovered uncertainly around Thor's shoulders, at the end shifting around the blond's middle and tying the cloak around his naked waist.

Loki answered to his brother's lifted eyebrow with a shrug.

"I think the guards suffered enough." said Loki scrunching up his nose.

"Thanks, brother."said Thor with a sarcastic snort.

"You are welcome!" replied Loki, svelte hand disentangling a twig from his brother's long hair.

The trickster worked quietly for some time, the silence broken only by Thor's heavy breath and the sporadic rattle of his chains.

"I'm going mad." Thor said quietly. Loki shifted his eyes from his hair to his face.

"I can..." he went on. "I can hear everything. And the smell. Oh, this smell..."he had started to rock back and forth, his hushed words almost drawn out by the tinkling chains. "The smell of people, of their blood it's just-!" What if his brother was right? What if Thor was going to stay like this forever and lose his mind? What if there was no cure? Loki felt his heart racing. No more living in his brother's shadow, no more being the second son, the weak one, the 'strange' one. He could leave Thor like this, ratten the healers and the augurs work, he could... "I will never go back at what I was! I will stay a beast, locked here in the dungeons and-!"

Loki grabbed Thor's face in both his hands, cold fingers sinking in the sweaty flesh of his brother's cheeks.

"Thor, control yourself!" Scared, blue eyes zeroed on his owns. "We will cure you, okay? We will cure you and you will go back at being the unmitigated ass you have always been." Loki's firm voice seemed to shake Thor out of his rambling.

And when Thor croaked out a pathetic 'brother' Loki's doubts melted like snow under the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day for a month, Loki spent his time in the library searching for a cure and every night for a month, Thor turned in a raving beast as soon as the rays of the Moon bestrided the crown of the eastern mountains. Loki would lay awake at night, listening to his brother's howling and hear his massive form smash against the walls of his prison.

He had never witnessed Thor's beastly form, those yellow eyes the only thing he had seen for himself of the beast. He would walk the golden halls of the Palace in the daylight, overheard chattering and whispered words adjoin to give life to a terrible and wild shape in his head.

'Golden fur' whispered a woman in a green dress, 'fangs like knives' said a mother to her child, 'claws like sickles' said a guard with only one arm. One night, his curiosity almost had the best of him, he clambered in a fever like state to the dark mouth of the tunnel which brought to the dungeons, Thor's inhuman calls echoing in his ears, the walls almost trembling under his sweaty palms. Loki spent that fateful night in the farthest recess of the library and there he met the end of his searching.

* * *

The Beast had been a Titan, a Giant of the Old, of the Time when Yggdrasil had been young and the fabric of the Universe had yet to unfold completely. Those indescribable forces had been nothing but little delves in the space-time but, like water catching in a rift in the earth, the atoms had started to cluster in the little grooves in the space, gravity pulling more and more matter toward them, until those terrible shapes had been born. Their bodies so big that, everywhere they went, they rubbed something off of them, infusing part of their essence in the surrounding life, until nothing was left but legends and myths.

"So Thor was 'infused' with... What? 'Nature incarnated'?" Loki asked skeptically, his hands closing the dusty tome in front of him.

"Yes." the Augur replied vaguely.

"Very well. And how do we get rid of this..." Loki trailed off with a wide swipe of his hand.

"Oh, but we can't!" The old man's bushy eyebrows climbed toward the hem of his ridiculous purple hat. Loki pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"What do you mean 'we can't'?"

"Well, we can't destroy the matter, you are a sorcerer, you should know that. Nothing is destroyed and nothing is created, it's just a matter of turning something into something else and-"

"I know. Okay, I rephrase. How do we turn that thing into something else and get it out of my brother?"

"Well..." The Augur wrinkly hands grabbed one of the ancient tomes strewn on the table, his old fingers turning pages at an incredible speed, until Loki found himself facing an intricate diagram.

The young prince examined the book for a couple of minutes.

"I don't get it." He said shaking his head.

"Try to turn the book to the left" suggested the old man.

Loki's scream could be heard all the way down to the dungeons where Thor was stuffing his mouth full of almost raw meat.

* * *

"I will never... Never-!" Loki rambled on while walking circles around his father's study chair.

"Your Majesty, the more we wait the more the changes in Prince Thor's person will be permanent. Already a month has passed!" The Augur said, his hands thrust in the ample opening of the opposed sleeves.

"You are an old, sick man!" Loki accused, leaning toward the old wizard from behind the back of the chair he had been circumnavigating in a loop.

"Please Loki, calm yourself." Odin said raising a placating hand. "I cannot tell you what to do, this is your decision to make. Are you willing to 'sacrifice'" Odin cleared his throat. "To 'sacrifice' yourself for your brother? For Thor?".

* * *

That night, Loki was escorted to Thor's cell by a small group of guards. He held his cloak tightly to his body, partially because he was trying to reign in his tremblings, and partially because, except for his boots, he was completely naked under the thing.

"That is a very brave thing you are doing, young Loki." The old Augur said, munching absently on his hawthorn pipe.

"Shut. Up." Loki groused out from behind clenched teeth.

"You need not worry. He has been fed and, if the situation will take the wrong turn, you could always use your magic to stun him." said the wizard jovially.

"Yes, thank you." Loki grumbled, the sound of one of the guard opening the cell door almost covering his words.

Trembling, he stepped inside.

The door closed behind him with an ominous bang. Loki surveyed the inside of the small room, his cold fingers knotted in the soft fabric of his cloak, it was dark and damp, he noted, the air permeated with the smell of fresh straw and wet dog fur.

"Oh, Borr..." Loki said in a shuddering tone. From the left corner of the room a pair of almost luminescent yellow eyes where watching him. A low growl invaded the small cell as the dark, massive form of his mutated brother was silhouetted against the pale Moon.

Thor advanced on him on his hind legs, the width of his shoulders obscuring the little window behind him. Loki scrunched his eyes shut and let the cape fall off.

He gasped loudly when the werewolf pressed his cold, wet snout to his stomach, displeased by the loud sound Thor started to growl anew, his hackles raising menacingly. Loki dug his fingers in the stone wall behind him forcing himself to relax. "Please Thor, please. It's me, Loki. It's me. It's-" his trembling voice shattered completely when the wet muzzle traveled lower, from his stomach to the soft flesh of his belly. He clamped his mouth shut when a hot, raspy tongue started to lick the spare trail of hairs that led from his navel to his pubes.

Loki could feel the wetness between his cheeks from earlier, when he had prepared himself, the idea that his first time with a man -and as a man- would have been with his brother turned werewolf was just... Just... He had no appropriate words to describe it.

Loki was marginally relieved to take note that, for the time being, Thor seemed pretty happy with just tongue-bathing him.

When little drops of coldness landed on Loki's feet he noticed his brother was salivating profusely. He tried not to be his usual fastidious self, ignoring the slimy trickles of drool running down his thighs. With a nervous sigh, Loki thudded the back of his head against the stone wall behind him, he was trying to keep his movements to a minimum as not to upset the beast, but when his tongue traveled lower still to lick at his limp cock, his legs gave a startled jerk.

With a roar Loki was hurl to the floor, straw the only cushioning to his fall. He tried to scramble on his feet but the beast was on him in a second. Thor's clawed hands wrapped around his upper arms, pressing him to the ground. Loki was sure that, any moment now, Thor's sharp teeth would descend upon him. He tried to steady his mind, calling forth his magic to buy himself some time and try a daring escape, when the feeling of something hot and wet trickling on his back jarred his concentration.

With an horrified and incredulous expression on his face, Loki turned his head to confirm his suspicions. Yes, yes Thor was definitely peeing on him.

"As soon as this is all over, I'm going to kill you." He grumbled, trying to keep the hysterics out of his voice. On his behalf, Thor, seemed pretty pleased with himself. He started to sniff Loki all over, his growl turning in to a pleased rumble, now that his brother had a more 'appropriate' smell he seemed calmer.

With a last, satisfied snort, Thor pulled away from Loki, crouching down and starting to lap up water from a shallow bowl on the floor.

Loki turned to look at him with wide eyes, irritation replacing fear in his mind. How dare he? He had been, terrorized, covered in drool, thrown to the floor and _pissed on_! And now Thor had the gall to ignore him!

Loki stood on trembling legs, taking some uncertain steps toward the corner on the room where his discarded cloak had fall earlier. Hot humiliation was starting to burn his cheeks, he had consented to- to _mate_ with a beast, to debase himself like this and now Thor refused him. 'Well, let him stay a beast' thought Loki placing a hand against the wall and bending over to retrieve his cape from the floor.

A clawed set of hands closed around his hips.

He tried to swallow and raised his eyes, on the wall in front of him he could see Thor's wide shadow slipping lower. He seemed to not be properly clean, yet. The wide stripe of Thor's tongue licked at the oil he had used to slick his passage, the raspy sting of his taste buds lessened by the copious amount of saliva.

Every time Thor's tongue caught his testicles with a too wide swipe intended for his hole, Loki could feel the heat in his loins unfurl a little bit more. He felt a flash of teeth against the inside of his cheek and the wet heat of Thor's breath where his nose was pressed against the coccyx of his sacrum. When Thor unfolded his lips and gave out a low rumble, Loki let out a moan and pressed his sweating forehead to the cool stone wall in front of him. Finally, finally- This time Thor lost no time, he grabbed Loki's hips in a crushing grip, laid his shaggy head between his shoulder blades and started to hump him.

The fast, hard shoves almost sent his reeling against the wall while the frantic motion jarred his curses, making his teeth click repeatedly. That idiot was NEVER going to catch his hole at this rate! Loki could feel the wet, hot rod smearing streaks of fluid against his naked buttocks, all sounds drawn out by Thor's panting in his ear.

When the werewolf let out a frustrated groan, Loki wanted to reach behind him, take the other's shaft in his hand and guide it to his channel, but the vigorous thrusting hindered his actions. He tried to lower his torso and push back his hips to spread his cheeks more and make the process easier, the little nub on the tip of the wolf's cock catching his hole a couple of times, signaling that he was doing the right thing. When he bended his knees a little Thor was finally able to push inside and with a snarl he surged forward, smashing Loki's face against the wall.

"You absolute jerk!" he shrieked when the phosphene disappeared from his sight, leaving him to clutch his pulsing nose. Thor, on his part, seemed pretty happy to ignore him, pistoning his hips in earnest against his brother's ass.

With the pain in his face receding, Loki, was finally able to concentrate on the pain in his behind. At this rate, with the slick red flesh dilatating his opening and the frenzied movements irritating the delicate skin there, he was probably going to develop a set of interesting carpet burns.

It wasn't long before Loki's knees started to rattle with the strain of his position, he tried to support his weight and Thor's one but when the mating neared it's peak and his brother shifted his barycenter forward, his joints gave out.

They collapsed on the floor with a yelp, the wolf never stopping his mindless rut within him. Loki had just started to shift searching a position where the straw wouldn't prick him when the werewolf stopped. Loki stopped too.

Maybe the wolf had just passed out after his coupling. Loki tried to look over his shoulder, and even thought he could see nothing but a pink tongue lolling out from in between an impressive set of fangs, he could feel that the muscles in the massive body pinning him to the floor had not gone completely limp, the wolf was obviously awake and waiting.

What he was waiting for became clear when Loki felt the pressure in his bowels increase, he hid his reddening face against his crossed arms while the organ inside him started to swell. Loki felt like tearing his hair out, hot tears of shame were trailing down his flushed cheeks, the straw under him making his inner thighs and belly hitch, the werewolf's fur sticking at the sweat-damp skin of his back.

He could feel little jolts of movements coming from the massive form above him, jostling the mass of hard flesh and fluids inside his rectum and pressing against his prostate, enough to stir his manhood to life but not to bring him any release. When the younger prince figured out that the rhythmic tremors were caused by his brother wagging his tail he threw all cautiousness to the wind and hit the wolf where he could reach. He could already feel the seals traced earlier on his skin tingle and warm and it was with grim satisfaction that he heard the wolf yelp and whine, trying to tear out his flesh were he was joined with Loki in a desperate attempt to escape the incantation. Ignoring the pain Loki clamped his muscles with vengeance, trapping the scared animal within himself.

The sorcerer could feel little streams of power leak from his brother's flesh where they were joined, insinuating in his skin and gathering under the now visible diagrams on his back and abdomen. The streams soon turned in a river and then in a flood, Loki came with the terrorized whine of his brother in his ears and then passed out.

When Loki came to, the first sight to greet him was that of his brother in his human form, completely naked, huddled in a corner and watching him with huge, dazed eyes. Loki cleared his throat and drew his numb legs to his chest to preserve some of his modesty. It proved to be the wrong move when Thor glued his eyes between his legs and whined with an ashen face. Loki cringed and shifted his legs to cover the wolf's come dribbling out of his still lax opening.


	3. Chapter 3

The next weeks were not pleasurable at all, for Loki. After their last encounter he had only caught glances of Thor through the palace corridors and halls. Every time they crossed each other's path, Thor would favor him with huge, panicky eyes, the entirety of his body going still before stepping gingerly back toward the nearest exit, be it door or window. The situation only worsened with the growing of his belly. To say that Loki was feeling betrayed, would have been an understatement.

* * *

"Yous mustn't tax yourself so, Prince Loki. It is not good for the cub." the old Augur said, patting condescendingly Loki's swollen stomach and receiving only a growled "I despise you" for his troubles. To Loki's dismay, the ancient man, seemed not to have heard a thing and kept mixing herbs and powdered gems in a wooden cup. Loki huffed from his reclined position on the table in the middle of the room, this kind of appointments were becoming almost daily, the sages had insisted to follow his pregnancy as close as possible to ensure that everything would go smoothly.

"Your brother's recovery too is proceeding egregiously. He is now fully capable of wielding a fork and he has kept his clothes on for at last a fortnight!"

"Like I care for that bumbling, egoistical fool!" Loki snapped even thought his words were kind of softened by the memory of his older brother running around the Feasting Hall naked, chased by a squad of maids with his clothes and two guards.

"Yes," the old man said, almost like he was reading Loki's thoughts. "he spent a little too much time in his... Furry form, I fear, but nothing that will interfere with his life and duties. As long as he can refrain himself to relieve his bladder on the Queen's favorite rosebush." Loki glared at the Augur when he laid the cup on the top of his belly, blinking owlishly.

"I'll be back in a moment, it seems we are out of sassafras!"

Loki let his head fall heavily against the table and groaned.

* * *

Loki had been relieved when the sages had told his that his pregnancy wold have gone accordingly to the one of a real wolf, this meaning he would have been rid of the squirming creature in his gut after just two months of carrying it. But now, thirty days from the beginning, he was starting to regret his initial relief.

The skin of his abdomen was stretching painfully and unseemly stretch marks had started to mar it. Walking become difficult with the sudden weigh dropped on his pelvis and the consequent widening of his hips, he could swear that he had felt his iliums crack apart while descending a flight of stairs. The pain so sudden, he had almost tumbled to the ground if it wasn't for two strong arms encircling his neck and dragging him up. He had turned, red faced and wheezing, to face Thor. The intense blue of his bother's eyes was boring into his owns, he looked almost surprised, like he had been the one tumbling to a very painful death/paralysis and not Loki. With his mouth open in wonder, he had pressed his large, warm hands to the heavy curve of Loki's stomach, the strong fingers digging in his flesh like he was trying to touch the living creature inside of him.

From that day on, someone started to leave dead squirrels -and sometimes rabbits- in front of the door to his chambers. And someone had started to pee on his flowerbed of medicinal plants.

* * *

The first pain struck him in the middle of the main corridor of the West Wing. With one hand against the wall to support his weight, Loki stumbled on ward, the intervals between the contractions still long enough to permit him to walk. He had to reach the Healers, he had to- A sudden stabbing pain between his legs robbed him of his breath.

Stumbling ungracefully he went on, his sight tunneled, all his concentration set toward keep walking and ignoring the pain. Another stab between his thighs had him gritting his teeth and digging his nails into the stone wall.

"Brother, you are bleeding." Thor's voice came to him through the sudden tinnitus in his ears. When he looked downward he let loose a shout of shock. There was blood on his legs and on the floor, a blood too dark to be the one meant to be lost with the amniotic fluid during the birth.

Strong, burning hands gripped his wrists, forcing him to walk, every move of his hip joints sending frissons of pain toward his spine. Whenever he doubled over due to a fresh contraction Thor kept pulling at him, almost dragging him, his boots slipping on his own blood coloring the floor red.

"Where are- ungh- where..." a sudden spike of adrenaline numbed the pain, Thor wasn't leading him to the Healing Wings, he was dragging Loki toward his private chambers. The sorcerer tried to dig his feet in the marble floor, tried to claw at the hands holding his bony wrists but Thor kept on dragging him with barely a grunt of pain.

"What are you doing?! I'm dying, oh Gods, I'm dying! I need a healer!" when finally they barged into Thor's room Loki was sent skidding on the floor while Thor hurried to lock his doors.

Groaning in pain Loki clutched at his quacking belly. He was almost mindless with fright when he undid the fastening of his breeches to pull them off. He was able to free only one leg, but when he looked toward his bother to ask his help with the other one, the words died on his tongue. Thor was still pressed against the shut doors of his chambers, perfectly still, wide, unseeing eyes trained in Loki's general direction. He wasn't going to get any help.

Loki almost laughed when, in his desperation, wished for the old Augur's presence. He took a deep breath and then, with trembling fingers, reached behind his testicles, where the blood was coming from. Where there used to be the smooth skin of his perineum now was a bloody gash, Loki let out a partially relieved, partially terrified sob and prepared himself to start pushing.

* * *

All through his ordeal the only comfort had been his bother's unblinking eyes at the other end of the room, when the squirming creature had started to came out tearing his already raw flesh he had stretched out a hand toward Thor, his sight blurry with tears of pain and fear, but the older Aesir had not moved an inch from his perch against the doors. He had closed his outstretched palm with a keen, his nails biting the flesh of his hand and with a last push and a scream, the full amniotic sac was out of him in a rush of endorphines and fluids.

He came to when a hot, wet hand touched his bare knee. Slowly he craned his neck, searching until he saw a snare of matted fur wriggling blindly on the floor. The lupine creature had rid himself of the amniotic sac almost completely, the sheet of tissue still wrapped around the cub's hind legs and trailing after it. Loki felt a wave of nausea crash over him when his "baby" reached the expelled placenta lying on the marble floor and stared to eat it with already formed teeth.

The hand on his knee pulsed, reminding Loki of it's presence. He teared his sight away from the feeding wolf and let it drop between his spread legs. Here was Thor, a fond, soft smile was curving his lips while he watched his son with loving blue eyes.

"You did well" Thor said suddenly, his handsome face turning to look at Loki. He tried to shift away when the God of Thunder lowered himself, his bearded face levelled with his newly formed opening. Thor moved his tongue gently over his shredded flesh, cleaning way blood and fluid with his mouth and caressing Loki's thighs with his broad hands. Loki closed his eyes covering them with his forearm and letting his tears wet the dark green sleeve, he concentrated on the feeling of Thor's tongue gently cleaning him and ignored the smell of blood and the chewing sounds of his newborn son.

He let a shudder run through him when the wide stripe of his brother's tongue raced his crack, the lapping sound of his mouth lulling him in a strange trance-like state.

Filling his lungs with the coppery smell of blood, Loki finally spoke.

"Fenrir"

And no one answered him.

* * *

Well, this is the end, my lovelies. Thanks for reading! I'm kind of sorry I did not had the patience to expand the "courting" part, where Thor behaves like an adorable puppy but... Alas! I'm lazy. Actually I would be kind of ecstatic if someone were to "pick up the torch" on that, eheh!


End file.
